1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard, more particularly to a keyboard advantageously applicable to a computer, POS (Point Of Sales) terminal, automatic control system or similar processor system, and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Processing systems of the kind applying computers use various kinds of keyboards as man-machine interfaces. A POS terminal and an automatic control system, for example, use a keyboard matching with functions particular thereto. That is intended to allow such a dedicated keyboard to enter desired commands and data particular to the functions of the POS terminal or those of the automatic control system more efficiently than a general purpose keyboard. The dedicated keyboard therefore includes keys laid out specifically to the functions of a processing system.
Those keys are of course provided specifically to an individual processing system and raid out appropriately for an easy manipulation. More specifically, the keys are positioned at lattice points formed on X-Y coordinates. The keyboard includes an encoder for converting lattice points of keys on the coordinates to corresponding code signals.
When a POS terminal or an automatic control system is designed, a keyboard is designed and manufactured which has the number and layout of keys dedicated to the terminal or the system. To an encoder, which generally includes a ROM (Read-Only Memory), an encoder program particular to the terminal or the system is written in at the production stage of the keyboard.
A keyboard is made up of various structural parts including key tops or a key sheet, key switches, a switch circuit board, an encoder circuit board, and a frame. The switch circuit board has an X-Y matrix circuit printed thereon which is associated with the key switches. On the encoder circuit board, mounted is an encoder. The frame includes a switch panel on which the key switches are mounted. Users always demand a variety of processor systems. To meet users' demands for such various processor systems, a variety of keyboards must be designed and produced which have a corresponding variety of key layouts under particular demands, indeed. Particularly, the switch circuit board and frame must be designed and produced in accordance with the specifications of a processor system required by the individual user. The conventional keyboard therefore needs a great number of designing and producing works. This requires many different kinds of parts to be stocked and the lead time of delivery to be extended accordingly, thus increasing the cost of the keyboard.